Slave Blood: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of the vampire novel Slave Blood. 'Chapter 1' Coldlyn High School was the place I spend 7 hours of my life 5 days a week. There was only one building and it looked like an old mansion from way back in time. Why? Because it was an old mansion. Dracwyn was a small town with not many citizens and even fewer high school students. Actually the high school was quite new. When I first moved here with my parents almost 15 years ago there was only a school for the youngest children. Coldlyn was far from being the best school. The teachers were boring and keept teaching us the same stuff over and over. Mostly it was the history of the town, dealing with the founders and not getting us self into trouble. Even thought classes were boring, the people here were nice. Most of them I had known since we could only crawl. The person I was mostly with doing school was Alice. We had been in the same class for 3 years and we were always together. “Did you finish homework last night?”, Alice asked on our way to the first lecture of the day: Math. “You didn’t?”, the homework at Coldlyn was always easy and did not take much brain to figure out. But as always Alice had properly been busy doing other things. “Ted came over and…”, I stopped her by quickly raising me hand. I did not need to hear about every little thing those two love birds did yesterday instead of doing their homework. “Sorry!”, she gave me the ‘it-was-not-on-purpose-I-swear’ smile. Right. Of course it was! “Well I guess you can look at mine– Lily!”, down the hall I saw my sister standing a bit too close to a boy. No, I do not have a sister complex. Nether am I overprotecting. If she had just picked a guy instead of that monster it would have been just fine with me. But of course she picked the monster!I ran down the hall. As fast as I could I pulled her away and placed myself between them. Two angry, blood red eyes met mine. “Leave her alone, you monster!”, I said with just as much anger as the eyes I was starring at. I was not even scared. “Easy. I’m just trying to be a little friendly. Can’t I?”, behind the casual speaking he was angry as hell. It was clearly seen in his eyes. “Don’t think you can fool me with your lies. If you ever…”, I started but he interrupted me. “Yeah, yeah. Then you’ll have to speak with Eliezer. Oh, I’m so scared!”, his voice amid of irony and the smile he send me was everything but pleasing. “Get out of my sight, monster!”, I coldly said. Offended and with rolling eyes he finally left. When he was no longer to be seen I turn towards Lily. “What’s wrong with you! He’s a monster! A monster! All he sees you as is food!”, now it was my turn to have the anger sparkling out of my eyes. “He’s not.. He was just greeting me ‘Good morning’. That’s all. Really.”, good for her she did not finish the first sentence: ‘He’s not a monster’. She knew I would have send her home right away if she had. “You better stay far, very far away from that, young lady!”, I made myself very clear before I continued my walk down the hall with Alice. 'Notes' *"The monster" that Lily is talking to is Jovan Dracwyn. 'See more' For the collective works of the novel, go here. Category:Slave Blood Category:Slave Blood Chapter Category:Pilot